


Omega

by nobodys_league



Series: Earth-Omega [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Wally, Batman is protective, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Wally West, Or I tried, cause I can't make up my mind, from cartoons to tv series to comics, mix of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_league/pseuds/nobodys_league
Summary: Wally is the only Omega on the team, can't blame the Justice League being super protective.





	Omega

++

 

Watchtower, Earth-Omega

 

“Wally, you have to stay here, it’s not safe,” Superman said.

Said redhead grunted, he knew where this was headed, but he’s not about to back down easily.

“Hey! Since when going on missions safe?! And why are we having this conversation again?!” Wally West, dressed in his civvies, sounded and looked equally annoyed.

“Wally, you know-“ J’onn attempted step-in was not successful.

“Nuh uh, I really don’t, my heat has just passed, I’ve rested and eaten- no, I engorged, thanks to Alfred. I’m so energised I could circle the globe thrice and take on Grodd alone and run him back to his monkey friends in like minute.”

You see, the world was never simple.

There were three kinds of people before that; Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.

In short, Alphas were strong and claim dominance in almost everything, Omegas were everybody’s pearls, Betas were the norms. But after the melty-nocturnal alien invasion and the formation of the League, there’re meta-Alphas, meta-Betas, and meta-Omegas every where, which just made the whole world more fucked up than it already was.

And as for the heat thing, it’s like the privilege for mostly Omegas, rarely Betas, and never Alphas, and the metas were not excluded from it.

The heat was like a sexdrive overload that’d last from three to seven days. During this period, one would not know anything except the urge to have sex until it’s been relieved.

Of course, things would be made much easier if there’s a partner romantically (not so much in some cases but still) and sexually involved.

Luckily for Wally West, he was both romantically and (just) sexually involved with the one and only, Bruce Wayne.

Hell, he wouldn’t even have dreamt of being with Bruce Wayne when he had first woken; nor those early years he spent hiding in the small closet in his old room back in Blue Valley, trying to contain his pheromone, or those days where he’d had to rush to the nearest Omegas Shelter when his heat just come off-schedule, to hide from any preying Alphas.  

Bruce had practically saved his life.

Well, and there’s suppressant now, too.

More, affordable suppressants.

 

Back to present.

 

Superman was about to say something more, but when he noticed who had just walked through the door to the Founders’ conference room, he decided it’s time for them to backoff.

And it seemed J’onn held the same thought.

Wally saw the look of relief on their faces, and sensed the familiar and comforting pheromone swarming quietly from behind him; he knew he’s not winning this time.

“Wally,” there came his dark, tall, ever-broody partner.

“We’ll let you guys have the room,” Superman held up two hands in front of his chest and gave Wally a boy scout smirk, before leaving the room with J’onn following.

“I’m not going anywhere now, am I?” Wally sighed, his shoulder dropped dramatically; when would they learn that he’s more than capable of taking care of himself on and off fields.

“Depends,” Bruce, or rather, Batman, in his stealth suit, walked up to Wally and hugged him from behind.

The smaller body gave out a content sign and vibrated slightly in his arms; it’s almost a reflex in responding to his Alpha partner, even though they had not bonded yet.

“It’s been two weeks since my last mission, my legs are scratchy,” Wally turned around to face Batman, his hands fell on the heavily armoured chest, feeling the calm rising and falling.

“That’s not what I heard last night,” is it okay to find Batman really hot bidding a subtle sexual joke? Because Wally's totally finding it so hot, hell yeah.

Wally’s face flushed, half-matching his hair, and he pouted, and did his best puppy’s eyes.

“I really want to go with you guys, pretty please? Bats please? Honey pleaseee?” It’s really hard to resist the big green puppy eyes, shining and blinking right in front of him.

Batman remained silent, his face unmoved, but deep down Wally’s cuteness had him all melty and bubbly like a volcano; he could hardly help himself as Wally was unintentionally releasing his pheromone too, even just the slightest.

“Now, now, you won’t be going anywhere if you keep doing this,” Batman’s voice was even huskier. His hands slowly draped down along the curve of Wally’s back, and rested on his hips.

“What? What am I doing?”

“This sweet chocolate scent of yours is making me hard,” Bruce mumbled, his lips touching the tip of Wally’s ear, nibbling it.

“Uhh-!” Wally West was not proud of this sound he just made, but his body was still quite sensitive to any intimate touching at the moment.

“Hmm, you should make more of that sound when we’re alone,” Batman was so not done teasing him, but, hey, he’s got bigger issue to fight for here!

“Stop teasing me,” Wally only pushed at his chest slightly to draw some distance, “so? Can I go?”

Batman looked at him for a few long seconds, and finally sighed.

“Yes,” Batman placed a light kiss on his lips, “but you’re staying close to me, got it?” Even though he knew this could hardly be the case.

Alphas could get _very_ protective towards their Omegas, but Wally wasn’t complaining.

“Great! You’re the best!” Wally shouted happily and gripped his right hand, showing his Flash ring.

“I know,” Wally was just about to release his suit when Batman stopped him.

“You’ll need another suit for this mission,” Batman held down his hand and led him towards the back of the room, where another metal door was.

“But I don’t have another suit?” Batman didn’t bother to answer him, but only gave him a thin-lined smile.

“Computer, access code 001.” They stopped in front of the door. Wally stood next to him looking as curious as a kitten; funny how he had never noticed there’s a door here.

“Code, 001, Batman recognised, access granted.” The door slid opened before them, when they stepped in, the lights turned on automatically.

The room was full of armours, each displayed in a glass cabinet, the suits seemed like they’re standing on their own with metal frames supporting them.

“Wow, nice stock,” Wally walked around the room, there were dozens of different batsuits, and- Flash suit?!

“Wait a second, am I seeing this right?” Wally pointed at a suit, apparently much slender than the Batman’s ones. The suit wasn’t like a spandex one he had, but lightly armoured, and it was all black with electric blue lining running across the arms, the waist lines, and along either sides of the legs. There’s a Flash emblem in between the chest plates, the lighting was colourless, but unlike his current suit that had it printed on, this one was 3D. The mask retained the same style as this current suit, only it was black of course, with dark grey lens and the bolts on either sides were also colourless.

“I made it for you,”  Batman hugged him from behind while Wally continued to awe and drool all over the suit.

Seeing Wally so amazed and happy made his heart swelled.

“Couple suit, such a romantic,” Wally quickly pecked Batman on the lips and went right back into admiring the suit.

“Why is it transparent?” Batman didn’t answer, but a few click on the control pad next to the suit had the glass container opened, and Wally immediately zipped onto the platform, hands running across the Flash emblem.

“Put it on, I’ll show you,” Batman walked up behind him once again, and stopped Wally when he was about to speed-change into the new suit.

“Wait, Wally, let me,” he brushed his palms suggestively on either sides of his waist, and enjoyed the blush that came bursting back to life on his Omega’s cheek.

“You’re such a tease,” having said that, but Wally did nothing when Batman took off his jackets, stripped him of his ‘Wayne’s Property’ tee — which was by all means very cheesy, because Wally had it printed online.

And there’s one said ‘West’s Property’ on Bruce Wayne’s bed, just for the record.

“You love it,” Wally was down to his boxers, who Batman shamelessly admired for a few long seconds, then he began to help him into the new suit.

Pale and lightly freckled skin was slowly covered by black armour suit, it was a contrast that Batman had always loved; black and white, it’s clear.

“It fits so perfectly,” Wally’s hands slowly traced the armour, admiring his brand new suit with an awe on his face.

“Charge yourself, and see what happens.” Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Batman took a step back to give the speedster some space.

Wally tilted his head in a way signalling that he’s considering what he had just said, and second later, surge of electricity surrounded Wally’s body. As he tapped into the Speedforce, the transparent part of the suit had somehow channeled his ‘lightning’ and glowed an electric blue; it’s kind of amazingly weird as Wally could actually see the lightning going round like a drag race.

“This suit operates along the full electromagnetic spectrum, it channels your lightning so it can combine the EMF you generate with the system and basically made you invisible to whatever is trying to detect you.” Batman said in a monotone.

Wally was so awestruck, jaw dropped - he’s out of words.

So he acted.

Wally jumped onto Batman, who although slightly startled still caught him effortlessly, and had his legs wrapped around the strong waist, with Batman’s hands supporting him under his thighs and butt.

“You really know how to treat a guy,” showing off his megawatt grin, Wally caressed the only visible skin through the stealth suit, not satisfied, he gently tugged away the cowl, revealing the man he loved with his life, Bruce Wayne.

“I know how to treat my beloved speedster,” Bruce smiled, a warm and genuine smile that few had the privilege to see.

The smile made his stunning blue eyes shine bright like diamonds, and every time Bruce looked at him like this? It’s like falling in love all over again.

Wally leaned in, fingers trailing along Bruce’s jawline, and tangled with his short black hair, and their lips met.

Heads tilted to be closer, soft lips touching.

Bruce moved forward, trapping Wally between himself and the wall, one hand moved to behind his head to shield him from the cold of the wall.

Little moans and groans were sounded between them, the kisses were heating up as Bruce began to take more control, and God knew how hard it was for him to not just grind up to that delicious butt.

“You’re so getting on my nerves,” Bruce pulled back, knowing full well that it’s not the best time.

“You said it like it’s a bad thing,” Wally rest his head on the Bruce’s shoulder, panting slightly; Bruce was not the only one holding himself down.

“Nothing’s bad when it comes to you,” Bruce kissed Wally lightly on the lips, and let him back on his feet.

“Well, we can continue tonight,” Wally leaned into Bruce, his famous smirk on his lips, had one finger jabbing his chest, then started drawing little circles around the bat emblem.

“I intend to.” Bruce grabbed the hand that was pressing on his chest, brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the slender fingers.

“Let’s go, duty call.” They put their cowls back on, and made their way to the javelin hanger, where the others were waiting.

 

++

 

This mission was simple; they were to stop a major drug deal between the Devil and the Russians at the Eastside dock. A new drug known as Devil’s Breath had been circulating the city for 3 months now, very similar to Vertigo, but even more dangerous. A dozen had died from a single use of it, and probably due to the drug’s capability of living up to its name, rate of users increased dramatically over the past few weeks, and more were put into hospitals due to overdose. Users hallucinated, experienced a strong and long-lasting euphoria, short-term amnesia, and once wore off, the high lingered slightly; which was the main reason why it was so addictive.

With Green Lantern and Shayera off-world, it was down to the remaining five founders to carry through the missions.

“Flash, you’ll scout the area,” the five of them were standing on a rooftop couple of blocks away from the dock. “Superman and Wonder Woman will be in airborne standby position, J’onn and I will take the ground.” To nods, Batman continued in his altered voice, “the deal is about to go down in 15 minutes, once Flash has scouted the area, report immediately, and do NOT engage. We can’t risk to have them alerted and canceled the deal. We will need more of those drugs to develop an antidote, and they need to be stopped.”

All others nodded in silent agreement, and moved out to their allocated position.

“Flash,” the low and almost electric voice sent chills down his spine.

“What’s up, Bats?” Flash turned to face him, both hands on his hips, smiling a little.

“Be careful, these people are dangerous.”

“You got it, Bats, don’t worry about little old me,” Flash zipped forward, placed a little kiss on Batman’s cheek before running off.

“Never,” Batman mumbled, looking a bit wary towards the direction where Flash had run off, before turning to join J’onn on the ground.

Flash hid in between two closely stationed containers, there were gunmen patrolling the area with thermal lenses, and guarding a - super-yacht?

“Hmm, doesn’t really pass as a cargo ship on a cargo dock,” Wally prepared himself, the lightning surged within the suits instead of surrounding his body, and zipped pass the guards on the ground like a shadow and onto the yacht.

The thermographic cameras installed around the area showed no signs.

As Flash quickly scouted through the dock, the ground was swiftly and silently cleared by the others.

There were even more guards on the yacht, Flash crouched behind a spare boat; lucky for him it’s pitch dark outside and he was wearing his new stealth suit; which he was so in love with. He carefully moved past the guards, counting them and not using his super speed as he didn’t know the way around this yacht. He reached up for his comm-link.

“Guys, I’m on the yacht, there’re 10 men armed and a freaking massive mini-gun on the each deck.” Flash zipped to the pilothouse, which housed even more guards. He slowly crept around the cabin looking through the windows, “holy shoot, it’s not just the Devil and the Russian, I’m seeing Falcone junior and one of the douchebags from the Maroni fam all drinking whiskey in the cabin!” He hushed through his comm.

“Flash, get OUT of there NOW!!” Batman’s husky voice came through the comm.

“Could it be a setup?,” came Diana through his comm.

“Wait, I think the deal is on now,” Flash peeped through the rear window, “that’s a lot of money rolling in there, and the drugs, I think I see it."

“And I see you.” A cold, stern voice sounded behind him, and he could feel what appeared to be a gun barrel pointing at his head. “On your feet, kid.”

“Crap,” Flash swore under his breath, and slowly stood up, watching the man behind him through the reflection. He was way taller than himself, a black mask covering his face entirely, blonde, heavily built  - probably Russians, and not to mention the very safe-looking kevlar armour he was wearing. Flash couldn’t see the gun pointing at his skull, but from the tiny circular point of contact on the back of his cowl, he knew it’s not a pistol.

Flash heard the yacht engine went alive, and it began to sail away from the dock.

“Flash, what’s going on?” Diana’s voice filled with concern, but there’s no way he could answer her question.

“They got Flash hostage,” J’onn, probably did his Martian mind-reading trick, said.

“Move in everyone!” the second Superman’s voice died down in his comm, there was a sonic boom behind him - figured it must be Supes, and the machinery sound of the mini-guns emptying their barrels.

Flash would think with all that going on in mere seconds, the guy holding him would be caught off-guard and he’d have a chance to subdue him. But nooo- the guy did not even budge, only urged him forward with a push in the head with the gun; he probably didn’t recognise him because of the new suit.

The gunman grabbed his arm tightly and made their way to the cabin.

Flash could hear his teammates shouting, not just through the comm-link, but around them. He was considering whether he could run to a safer distance before the guy could react and pull the trigger-

Without hesitation, Flash acted, he tapped into his super speed and everything slowed down. He kneeled and swung his leg while turning back, hitting the man in the ankle, and then knocked the gun off his hand.

The man had fallen backward a bit but was already gaining his posture - it was almost like he’s got some kind of super speed too.

The moment of shock had caused him to lose his concentration and the gunman was quick to punch him in the chest.

Flash heard his ribs screaming and a rush of blood towards his throat.

All of a sudden, there was a loud thud in front of him and the whole yacht shook violently, followed by a loud crack, both of them fell sideway.

 

The yacht was about to break!

 

The drugs! And the mob bosses! He had to get them!

 

Without a thought, the Flash charged forward, ignoring gun firing behind him and bolted into the cabin.

Apparently, those mob bosses, being too human and too spoiled by their bodyguards, had yet to figure out what was happening before Flash knocked them out one by one and threw them onto the deck outside through a broken window. He was looking for the drugs when he felt a sharp pain in his waist, and almost instinctively he sped for cover, which was good for himself as multiple rounds of bullets were fired in the cabin right after.

“Hmm, Omega? That’s a surprise,” the gunman stopped firing and was searching the area quickly, kicking things out of his way as he went.

Wally’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing the statement, green eyes widened under the lenses, and then the pain came rushing to his brain. From where he was currently aching, he was so glad that Bruce had given him this suit, or else he would have been shot like a tomato pin cushion. But he was hit nonetheless, a shot in his waist just then, and a penetrating wound on his left thigh probably from when he was escaping.

Bullet holes and blood meant only one thing- his pheromone is on the loose.

What’s worse, the gunman was undoubtedly an Alpha, as he began to release his pheromone to try to dominate the Flash.

“Freaking arrogant Alpha jerk,” Flash could feel the Alpha’s pheromone beginning to affect him, but like he'd said before the mission, he could take care of himself.

“You’re not the only one with pheromone, jerk head!” Flash spat, narrowing his eyes, he began to release his pheromone.

The usually sweet and subtle chocolate scent turned bitter, and it was so strong that it engulfed the cabin in such a pace that caught the gunman totally unprepared, and fell to his knees.

Flash was attacking with pheromone.

“Wh-What is—” the gunman held his hands on his neck, eyes widened and mouth gaping like a fish out of water, the pheromone was too thick he’s suffocating in it.

The kid suddenly appeared in front of him, long legs clad in dark armour suit which glowed a faint blue, and that’s the last thing he knew.

“Sucker,” Flash sucker-punched him in the face with a bit of help from his speed. He held onto the man’s arms and rotated in place for a few second before swinging the man out of the same broken window; there was no way he could carry him out of a to-be shipwreck. “Now, the drugs.”

Forgotten in a corner, the Devil’s Breath was secured in a metal briefcase with fingerprints lock.

“Time to bail!” Grabbing the suitcase, he quickly sped out of the cabin avoiding obstacles on his way, he paused when the ship shook again, knocking him off his feet.

Wonder Woman and J’onn had helped carried the unconscious away from the sinking ship and then being held up by some unfriendly gunfires, and Superman was fighting off a super strong man.

“It’d be the best time to come save my day now that the ship is sinking,” he shouted into his comm, and ducked just in time when the ceiling of the cabin got ripped off from the splitting.

“Hang on,” Batman’s voice came through, the usual calmness and cold was lost, left only a man worried sick about his young lover.

Batman shot out his grappling hook to the nearest gantry crane; the wooden frame of the yacht was barely holding, loud cracks of thick pieces of wood snapping could be heard here and there.

Spotting a silver blink near the tail where the ship had not tilted yet, Batman swung towards the spot, “come on, Wally,” he muttered, getting closer every second.

Flash had noticed him, too, as he began running towards him through the wreckage, jumping over and ducking every obstacles in his way, and sent himself flying with one final jump, right into Batman’s extended arm.

The yacht sank behind him.

“I got you.” Batman held him close, until they landed on top of the crane.

“My hero,” Flash tiptoed to kiss him and was held firm in place for a much more passionate one.

“You’re sweet,” he buried his head in curve of the neck of the younger man, and slowly breathed in; sweat, chocolate, gunpowder, cocoa.

Flash thought Batman would probably be the only person on earth that would call 99% cocoa sweet.

“And hurt,” Batman said; as the anti-spray he had developed especially for his lover would hardly wear-off under normal circumstances.

“Now that you’ve said it, they actually kind of hurt,” Flash groaned, his legs promptly went limp and gave up on him, but Batman was quick to catch him, and gently lowered him to check over his injuries.

“You’ll be alright, don’t worry,” Batman cleaned and bandaged the wound on his thigh, which had already stopped bleeding. Flash gave him a reassuring smile, knowing full well that with his speedy recovery, his body would heal itself soon; plus, he had had worse day than this, no biggie.

With a press on a hidden switch on the back of the suit, the top of the suit folded away neatly and piled at the wrists, revealing pale skin beneath it.

Only an hour ago had Batman seen the smooth and flawless (with freckles) skin of his lover, and now it was bruised and battered in front of him.

The widespread bruises on the Flash’s chest resembled a fist, almost connecting with the bruises from the gunshot wound. Batman carefully cleaned and dressed the wounds, thanks to the Flash’s super speed kicking in, the blood had already begun to cease.

After that, they made their ways back to the ground and rendezvous with the others, who had already contacted the police and tied up the bad guys.

“Well, we have the mobs, but without the drugs, we cannot tie them to this.” J’onn said solemnly, as none of them knew that Flash had taken the drugs out of the yacht before it sank.

Batman and Flash arrived just in time to have heard his statement, and Flash raised his arm, still holding the metal briefcase and grinned, “no worries, big guy, I got it.”

A look of relief and proudness appeared across his superhero teammates, and Superman, who had finished with the soldier and had him tied up with a bent metal bar, came up to Flash, and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

“Well done, Flash,” Superman smiled, an innocent and kind farm boy one, “it’s good that you came along.” Even he had to admit, Flash was definitely not some ordinary Omegas - in a meta-human possible kind of way.

“I’d like to say I told you so, but I think I’m good.” Flash said, returning the smile with his usual boyish smirk.

“Let’s get you check up,” Batman said, after nodding to the others, he took Flash’s hand and led them to the awaiting batwing; they’ll be heading straight back to Wayne Manor, their teammates can handle the rest.

 

++

 

Wayne Manor

 

“How you feeling?” Bruce and Wally were now both lying in bed, with Wally wrapped in Bruce’s arms, all snuggled up, comfortably.

After they’d returned to the Manor, Alfred quickly patch them up; Bruce had gotten bruises and cuts from fighting a weirdly strong man, but overall, he’s fine.

While Wally previously had cracked ribs added to the list of injuries he sustained, but benefits of being a speedster that had a accelerated healing, his ribs were cracked no more.

The bullet was taken out by the one and only Bruce Wayne himself, the wound covered up and all ready to heal.

Right now, all that left were quickly fading bruises, so Wally West was as good as new.

“All good,” Wally buried his head in the broad chest, took a deep breath and letting out that little noise he made whenever he felt happy. “You smell so nice.” His Alpha had this incredible addictive smell, Wally couldn’t place it; it’s woody, cologne-y - ambretta musk mallow, Bruce had told him that.

It’s a really nice smell and Wally liked it.

Plus it went extremely well with his chocolate pheromone; like they’re meant to be.

Bruce’s hand smoothing slowly along his arm, he turned his head slightly and placed a chaste kiss on the redhead.

“Much as I’d love to keep my promise, I think it’s best we call it a night for now,” Bruce said, looking down at the younger man.

“You’ve read my mind.” Wally looked up and smiled at him; eyelids

They shared a kiss, before Wally pulled away and yawned most ungracefully that had Bruce chuckled.

“Well, goodnight then, Wally,” another kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight, Bruce,” Wally shifted to find the most comfortable spot - half on top of Bruce, and closed his eyes, “love you.”

Bruce didn’t answer right away, instead, he pulled him even closer. He switched off the bedside lamp, and wrapped the blankets tightly around them.

 

“I love you, Wally.”

 

++

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> English isn't my first language, and this hasn't been beta-ed. 
> 
> But I tried my best, hope it's alright ;]
> 
> I have a habit of changing small things throughout my stories every once in a while but won't affect the overall plot.


End file.
